


Bleach: The Destiny of a Soul-Reaper Book #1

by Dunkbuscuss_Gaming



Series: [The Destiny of a Soul Reaper Book #1] [Prologue to Naruto & Bee Brothers Till The End] [1]
Category: Bleach, Naruto, Sailor Moon (sort of)
Genre: Betrayal, Crossover, F/M, Reincarnation, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkbuscuss_Gaming/pseuds/Dunkbuscuss_Gaming
Summary: When your predestined for happiness, when the love of your life practically tracks you down, what problems could you possibly find? For Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki however there's plenty from a Pupet Master Controlling everything that has happened up to this moment from an arch nemesis that has killed them in their past lives nothing will be easy for these lovers. Luckily however they won't have to go it alone along with Ichigo's friends Rukia's life long sisters and her brother they can get through anything





	Bleach: The Destiny of a Soul-Reaper Book #1

**BLEACH**

**THE DESTINY OF THE SOUL-REAPER**

**PROLOGUE**

 

**_Ichigo’s Prologue_ ** **:**

 

A Few years ago in Karakura Town a new Hospital Clinic Opened up by a Husband and Wife the Husband was Ishin Kurosaki and the Wife was Masaki Kurosaki and they had 3 Wonderful Children The Eldest and Weakest was Ichigo Kurosaki he was born significantly weaker than most Babies another thing unlike most babies he could see Spirits of the Dearly Departed the Middle Child was Karin and could also see Spirits she was a badass or at least she tried to be when her mother wasn’t around but when she was around she was a little princess just like the youngest who wasn’t strong but wasn’t weak either she couldn’t see spirits.

 

Ichigo always fought bullies at school and lost and when his mother found out asked him to stop he said he would never stop helping people so they made a deal if he could get stronger he wouldn’t have to stop if he couldn’t he would stop so he started Training at a local Dojo that’s where he met a young girl about his age who saw him around but never said hi or anything her name was Tatsuki she was the strongest of everyone day after day Ichigo got stronger but Tatsuki was still the strongest then one day after he lost to her his mother had come to pick him up and while they were walking home something unexpected happened

 

Ichigo saw a little girl jump into a rushing water where she would surly perish so he rushed to save her Ichigo’s mother tried to stop him after that he blacked out when he woke up he saw his mother lying down next to him protecting him but there was a huge puddle of blood under her someone or something had attacked her and killed her Ichigo walked home depressed not knowing how he would be able to explain what happened to his Dad or Sisters when he got home he tried as best he could explain he told his Dad where he left her and he ran out to get her body

 

The Next few days Ichigo was nowhere to be found Tatsuki was worried so she joined the search for him she found him where his Mother died walking up and down the stream trying to figure out how and what had happened when he got tired of walking he would crouch down then a while later he would start walking again after a while Ichigo’s Dad found him and took him home but he would always return to the same spot after his Mother’s funeral Ichigo was determined to become stronger so nothing like that would ever happen again

 

At the Dojo he would train hour after hour until it closed he became so strong and cold that even when he was beaten up he wouldn’t cry like he used to instead he would just stand up and bow showing his respect to the opponent eventually Ichigo became the second strongest Person in all of Tokyo the first was a boy around his age named Sado who he met one day out of pure coincidence.

 

Sado’s Grandfather had always taught him that his fists were meant for protecting others not hurting them so when Ichigo saw Sado just standing there getting beaten up by a gang punching him kicking him and hitting him with a chain he stood up to them Sado and Ichigo formed a powerful friendship that day and Ichigo even started calling him Chad.

 

A Few Years Later Ichigo and Chad started High School together and they met one of Tatsuki’s friends Orihime who had lost her brother a few years ago she was a timid girl scared of just about everything and she saw that inside Ichigo’s cold exterior there was a kinder gentler person so she wasn’t so scared of him they also met two guys called Kago and Mizuiro they all became best friends and went through High School as just normal High School Students they’re just about to start Year 10 where everything is about to change.

 

**_Rukia’s Prologue_ ** **:**

 

Rukia’s Mother [Hisana] was raised on the streets and when she grew up it didn’t turn out much better she was poor so no one showed any sympathy towards her that was until Byakuya Kuchiki traveled to the Rukon District of the Soul Society it was the poorest and worst District of them all so people generally avoided it but being the Heir to the Kuchiki Legacy Byakuya felt he had to mingle with the people get to know their problems so he could work out solutions for everyone but he was attacked by a group of thugs but Hisana saw and jumped in the way and was injured Byakuya subdued the thugs easily and hurried Hisana to his mansion she received the best medical treatment and survived she stayed at the Kuchiki Mansion while she healed she and Byakuya bonded over the time and even after she left she came back to visit at Byakuya’s request and eventually fell in love

 

Hisana was married into the Kuchiki family which disgusted the entire Clan but she gave birth to a Baby girl who she named Rukia and she was named Heir to the Kuchiki Clan and a few Years later Hisana gave birth to a Baby boy Riko but she died in Child Birth her soul disappeared transforming into Spiritual Power Byakuya raised Rukia and Riko by himself teaching them the value of life Rukia wanted to join the Soul Society Byakuya already being Squad Captain Byakuya agreed she joined Soul Reaper Academy Riko on the other hand didn’t want to he was free to do as he wished but if he hadn’t figured it out in 50 Years he’d be forced to join the Soul Reaper Academy

 

Rukia passed the Academy at the top of her class she then went on Hollow Purifying Missions and reported back she was placed into Squad 13 where her Captain was really nice and she formed a bond with the Lieutenant Kaien Shiba Rukia had been a Soul-Reaper for 40 Years she had made lots of Friends in different Districts because she saved lots of Souls one Soul that grew fond of her was Renji Abari who wanted to join the Soul Reaper Academy once he joined he was able to hang out with Rukia a lot she became almost like a Sister to him everything seemed to be going well that’s when the incident occured

 

One day Rukia’s Captain Jushiro Ukitake came to her house and appointed her his Second Lieutenant her first mission as Lieutenant was to command a force to Capture the Rogue Captain Kiskue Urahara but when she and her task force caught up with him they were all was beaten easily by Kiskue Urahara single handily and he had assistance from two Soul Reapers Yoruichi and Tessai so even if he hadn’t beaten her she’d have those 2 to deal with but instead of killing Rukia he just left her with these parting words “Watch Out For Soskue Aizen” Kiskue retreated carrying a few unconscious people to the Land of the living Rukia returned to her Captain and apologized asking for another chance at capturing him he agreed and sent her but he also gave her a side mission to destroy the Hollows this was the day that she left to find Kiskue and ask him what everything that happened once she found him she listened to his story and believed it she promised to protect his secret but before she left to go back she witnessed something strange a Boy with Orange hair who could see Spirits this is where the story truly begins


End file.
